Mío
by Rokudocchi
Summary: Levi es un joven de 15 años que pretende ser parte de la milicia, aunque tenga un horrible pasado como criminal. Lo aceptan; pero, ¿qué pasaría si encuentra un bebé recién nacido antes de comenzar sus deberes? ¿Cuidará de él? ErenxLevi
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fic y espero les guste :) Este es uno de mis otps favoritos y, después de pensarlo tanto, me armé de valor para escribir esta pequeña introducción. Bueno, les dejo con la historia.

Summary: Levi es un joven de 15 años que pretende ser parte de la milicia, aunque tenga un horrible pasado como criminal. Lo aceptan; pero, ¿qué pasaría si encuentra un bebé recién nacido antes de comenzar sus deberes? ¿Cuidará de él? ErenxLevi

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados por el excelente mangaka Isayama Hajime. Le agradezco mucho por crear Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

Mío

_Por: Rokudocchi_

**Prólogo**

Llovía sin cesar en el distrito Trost; muchos se refugiaban en las callen o sus casas para no empaparse. Y aun así, a la gente le gustaba ver cómo caían las gotas de agua en ese lugar. Les daba la sensación de una vida normal, sin preocupaciones, sin titanes…

O eso era lo que pensaba Levi, un joven de 15 años, cuando caminaba por una de esas calles. Le gustaba sentir el agua en su rostro; él creía que eran las lágrimas que no podía producir por más que lo intentara. Llorar no era una opción para él, sólo luchar para sobrevivir. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos tristes que sentía. _Debería_ estar emocionado por lograr entrar al ejército. _Debería_ estar feliz porque ayudaría a la humanidad a eliminar a los asquerosos y detestables titanes que la gente tanto odiaba.

Pero él sabía que hacía todo esto para remendar todas las cosas malas que ha hecho: era el único método que conocía y el único que podía hacer. No quería pudrirse en la cárcel como aquellos desgraciados, deseaba ser útil aunque fuera un reverendo hijo de puta.

Levi llegó a su destino después de caminar un rato, era una pequeña casita abandonada la cual le quedaba como anillo al dedo. El lugar era perfecto porque ahí nadie le molestaría, y si alguien lo intentaba, se enfrentaría primero con las trampas alrededor de la puerta. Muy ágil, sí; pero muy huraño de su parte.

A sabiendas de las trampas, Levi abrió la puerta, y dentro de su refugio, encontró la cosa más inesperada del mundo.

_¿Un… bebé? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo un bebé aquí? ¿Cómo carajos entraron?_, pensó enojado.

Con los puños apretados, se acercó al bebé y vio que aun lado suyo se encontraba una hoja con una sola palabra en ella. Decía "Eren", nada más. Frustrado, arrugó la hoja con ambas manos y la tiró en el bote de basura. Tal vez era un criminal, un bastardo; pero él era un maniático de la limpieza, le gustaba ver que todo estuviera reluciente y acomodado en _su_ casa. Si veía una cosa sucia o fuera de su lugar, rodarían cabezas de desconocidos, aunque ellos no tuvieran la culpa.

Levi fue interrumpido de sus cavilaciones cuando el bebé llamado Eren empezó a llorar. Le miró con el ceño fruncido. No sabía que hacer, nunca había lidiado con mocosos y menos con uno de tan corta edad. Cargó a Eren con la mayor sutileza posible, no quería herirlo y a veces se propasaba cuando utilizaba su fuerza. Medirá 1.55 metros y pesará 55 kilos, pero era endemoniadamente fuerte. Lo mejor era no cruzarse en su camino…

Comenzó a arrullar a Eren en un patético intento de calmar sus sollozos. Trató de imitar a las típicas madres que arrullaban a sus hijos aunque no se le estaba dando muy bien. Eren se calmó un poco y Levi siguió con su extraño baile.

Se sentía tan estúpido. Suspiró.

Después de 10 minutos, observó como Eren se rendía al sueño. Viéndolo, se puso a pensar sobre lo que haría con el infante. ¿Lo dejaría en la calle? Era una opción aceptable, ¿buscar a su madre? Era demasiado obvio que fue ella quién lo dejó aquí. Lo que menos quería Levi era buscar a alguien tan vil y cruel que había abandonado a su propio hijo. Con este pensamiento, le dio un ataque de risa. Dios, sonaba tan hipócrita. ¿Lo dejaría con la policía? Ni loco, no se arriesgaría a estar cerca de ellos.

Entonces, _¿qué diablos iba a hacer con él?_

Levi notó que el bebé se durmió. Lo miró en sus brazos; le agradaba el calor que le proveía. El rostro de Eren lucía tan tranquilo e inmutable. Se veía tan pacifico.

Y fue en ese momento extraño en el que tomó la decisión que cambiaría su vida.

Decidió quedarse con él.

¿Cómo lo cuidaría? Sólo el destino lo podía saber.

Acostó a Eren en su pequeña cama, juntó con él. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto. Esperaba no tener que arrepentirse. Bostezó y el sueño también lo quiso envolver en su cálido abrazo. Con pensamientos pesimistas, se dejó llevar, sin siquiera sospechar que ese pequeño y tierno bebé afectaría a su cuerpo y alma para bien.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N. de A.: ¿Es interesante? ¿Les gusta? Si es así, por favor, diganme. Las criticas constructivas y sugerencias para la historia están bien recibidas. Quiero hacer una historia que les guste.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Atte.: Roku.


	2. El bebé Eren

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertencen a Isayama Hajime. Yo sólo soy un fan que quiere hacer una historia con ellos.

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Les quería agradecer por los reviews del prólogo, hicieron que continuara con este capítulo. Me inspiraron y por eso les quiero dar las gracias :)  
Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con el capítulo nuevo. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Mío**

_Por: Rokudocchi_

Capítulo uno: El bebé Eren

— ¡Achúu!—estornudó Levi por decima vez. ¿A quién diablos se le ocurría dormirse mojado? Sólo a él. Era su culpa y debía aceptar las consecuencias. Esperaba que el bebé Eren no se resfriará por su acto tan irresponsable. Si lo iba a cuidar, debería de ser más considerado.

Hablando de Eren, el pequeño aún se encontraba dormido, descansando sin preocuparse por lo que pasaba en el mundo. A Levi le estaba resultando agradable porque no había llorado en toda la noche y no se movía tanto. Era un punto a su favor.

Era como si buscara excusas para quedárselo.

Levi comenzó a planificar qué era lo que iba a hacer en el día mientras se daba una ducha. Lo primero sería buscar víveres para él y para Eren. No sabía exactamente qué le debía de dar, así que tendría que hacer una investigación sobre qué demonios consumían este tipo de mocosos. ¿Leche?, ¿fruta?, ¿agua? Esperaba que no fuera nada complicado. También tendría que conseguirle algo de ropa; la manta no era suficiente y el clima no era estable en la ciudad.

Y finalmente, tendría que conseguir unos pañales. Para alguien tan meticuloso como él, esta era una tarea en la que no se quería involucrar.

—Y si nada sale bien, prometo que lo dejaré en algún lado—murmuró para si mismo. Si no le podía mantener, lo abandonaría. Era lo mejor para los dos: Eren no sufriría más y él seguiría con su vida. Así de simple.

Acabó de bañarse y regresó de nuevo a la habitación. Se vistió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin darse cuenta que el bebé ya había despertado. Escuchó los pequeños quejidos y fue con él para ver que pasaba. Eren se movía mucho, como si estuviera buscando algo. Abría y cerraba sus manitas; parecía un poco desesperado.

"_Tal vez sea hora de irnos"_, pensó Levi preocupado. Para evitar que Eren llorara, acabo de prepararse y envolvió al pequeño en su manta .Ya listos, lo cargó y salieron de ahí.

-Mío-

Levi caminaba como si lo estuvieran apresurando, y efectivamente, eso era lo que estaban haciendo. Después de visitar una panadería, Eren lloró y varia gente los observó, preguntándose que hacía un muchacho de su edad con un infante. Compró el pan y se largo de ahí para seguir con su mandado. Trató de arrullar a Eren; pero no consiguió ningún resultado favorable esta vez. Y, después de varios minutos caminando, con una obvia expresión de irritación en el rostro por los llantos molestos de Eren, decidió ir a una tienda de artículos para bebé. Sabía que ahí le darían consejos útiles y le dirían cómo rayos calmar al pequeño hacedor de fluidos corporales.

Logró localizar la tienda, y con una fuerte patada, abrió la puerta; sus manos estaba ocupadas con la comida y con Eren. La dependienta se asustó, no era nada bueno que alguien entrara a una tienda de ese modo.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!—le preguntó a Levi, enojada.

El chico destapó al bebé. La señora lo observó y todo el enojo que sentía por el muchacho cambió por preocupación.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que se calle de una buena vez?—preguntó Levi, yendo directamente al punto.

A la señora no le importó el tono grosero con el que le estaba hablando, así que le respondió amablemente:

—Posiblemente tiene hambre—le dijo.

— ¿Y qué se le tiene que dar de comer?

— ¿Es qué acaso no sabes? Los bebés necesitan leche para comer—le explicó.

Levi tomaba nota en su mente. Tal vez esta señora le ayudaría más de lo que creía.

—Bien, ¿y qué tipo de leche se le debe de dar?—volvió a preguntar.

La señora no podía creer las preguntas que le hacían.

—Se le debe de dar leche materna—le respondió.

_Demonios_, pensó Levi. Esto era una complicación más. Miró a la señora directamente a los ojos y le preguntó con desinterés:

—Y usted tiene de esa, ¿verdad?

Al no creer sus palabras, la dueña se rió de él. Levi le frunció el ceño mientras se carcajeaba. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Ella era una mujer, ¿no? Podía darle la leche. Y ahora que se estaba riendo de él, no dudaría en golpearla para conseguir un poco de esta.

Al ver la expresión del chico, la señora paró su con sus burlas.

—No, no tengo de _esa_. La leche materna sólo se da cuando una madre está lactando, y en estos momentos, querido muchacho, yo no lo estoy pasando por esa etapa. —le dijo, un poco exasperada.

Levi suspiró, rendido. No quedaba de otra opción más que abandonar a Eren. Si no podía conseguir esa leche, entonces no le podría mantener. Le dolía mucho, pero esto era parte de la supervivencia en este mundo tan cruel. Si él no lo podía cuidar, entonces nadie podría. ¿Quién querría cuidar a un pequeño de la calle? Nadie. Él había vivido en las calles desde que tenía diez años tras perder a su familia en una redada ocasionada por algunos policías. Ellos estaban en su camino, así que los apartaron, cobrando a si su vida. Ninguna persona le ofreció comida o techo, ninguna le ofreció la mano. Ahí fue cuando decidió estar por su cuenta, vivir sin expensas de nadie.

Por él tenía una edad aceptable en ese entonces. En este caso, el que sufriría de esos tormentos sería un recién nacido, el cuál planeaba dejar en la calle. Pero, él no sabía hablar, ni comer. No sabía defenderse de los extraños, ni de la demás gente que se pudría en esos lugares.

Lo más probable es que muriera en unos pocos días, si tenía suerte.

Levi sintió un nudo en la garganta. Debía actuar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cubrió a Eren de nuevo, y pretendió salir de la tienda; pero la dependienta lo detuvo. Se había acercado al muchacho cuando este bajó la cabeza, viendo al bebé. La mirada tan fría que le dedicó le dio preocupo tanto que no pudo contenerse y quedarse sin hacer nada. Tomó a Eren en sus brazos y permitió que jugara con uno de sus dedos. El bebé dejo de llorar, ahora estaba muy entretenido con el nuevo "objeto" en sus manos.

Levi seguía con la cabeza agachada, no queriendo mostrar sus emociones. La mujer le pregunto en ese momento:

— ¿Por qué necesitas la leche? ¿Es que acaso tu madre no le puede dar leche a tu hermano?

Levi levantó su mirada.

—No es mi hermano, ni es nada mío. Lo encontré abandonado y traté de hacerme cargo de él; pero veo que es imposible. Lo mejor será que me deshaga de él. —le dijo cruelmente. Quiso agarrar a Eren de nuevo, y no se lo permitió.

— ¡¿Y en dónde lo piensas dejar?! ¡No le puedes dejar sólo!—le reclamó.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago? No sé dónde carajos voy a encontrar ese tipo de leche. —Tomó a Eren bruscamente y salió de la tienda.

Antes de que cruzara a otra calle, escuchó que la patética mujer gritó:

— ¡Le puedes dar leche de vaca o de cabra! ¡La venden en la siguiente calle!

Volteó a verla, y ella estaba ahí, despidiéndole con su mano y con una sonrisa burlona. Levi se quedó anonadado. Exageró tanto con lo de la leche, habiendo una respuesta tan sencilla como la que le acababan de dar.

Dios, actuó de manera tan estúpida. Apenado por sus actos, desvió la mirada tratando de seguir su camino a la calle siguiente para ir a comprar la maldita leche de vaca.

Y aun así, el sonrojo de su rostro no desapareció cuando se fue.

-Mío-

Varias horas pasaron y Levi se calmó un poco, volviendo a pensar de manera coherente y no de una forma suicida. Su modo de pensar algún día le iba a llevar a la ruina. _Y así soy yo._ Si, así lo era. Su personalidad se desarrolló conforme al entorno en donde vivía: hostil, frío y taciturno. No cambaría jamás.

O tal vez sí.

Consiguió la leche y otros neceseres para Eren: cobijas, ropa, pañales de tela, etc. Ahí iba todo su dinero. Él también compró cosas para su cuidado aunque no tantas como las de Eren. Sentía que debía recompensar el lapso de idiotez y lo hizo, invirtiendo en los mejores productos para el pequeño. Les demandaba a los vendedores que le enseñaran lo mejor de sus tiendas. Complacidos, lo hicieron.

Les preguntó algunas cosas sobre el cuidado de un bebé. Por ejemplo: ¿cada cuanto se les debía de bañar y alimentar?, ¿cómo se debían de lavar los pañales de tela?, etc. Utilizó la excusa de que la madre del niño estaba enferma y era no podía salir a la calle por su delicada salud. Por suerte, se creyeron el cuento y le contestaron con amabilidad.

Habiendo terminado con su mandado, regresó a su morada. Le dolía tanto la espalda que lo único que quería era llegar y acostarse un poco. Esto no era nada en comparación a todos los entrenamientos a los que se había sometido, lo sabía muy bien, pero aun así tenia la necesidad de relajarse después de haber pasado por un día de locos.

Y por tanto que deseaba hacerlo, debía de prepararle la leche a Eren. Así que llegó, lo depositó en la cama, y como un bólido, calentó la leche en la leña y esperó cinco minutos para que estuviera lista. La vertió en un biberón que había comprado, revisó que la temperatura fuera correcta (no muy fría pero tampoco ardiendo) y sentó a Eren en su regazo para que comenzara con su pequeña faena.

Eren sintió la punta del biberón en su boca, y por instinto, succionó de ella. Levi notó que Eren tenía mucha hambre; el pequeño bebía con un ímpetu extraordinario. Le gustó eso, por una extraña razón.

Una vez que acabó, hizo que Eren repitiera. Guiado por lo que le dijeron los vendedores, lo colocó en su hombro y le golpeo ligeramente en la espalda repetidas veces. Le habían dicho que era muy importante que una vez que un bebé terminará de comer, tenía que repetir porque si no podría morir. No quiso saber más sobre eso; les creyó sin duda alguna.

Eren repitió muy quedito. Si no fuera porque Levi tenía una audición asombrosa, no le habría oído. Satisfecho, le cambió la vieja manta que le envolvía por una azul celeste que le había gustado tanto para él.

Sonrío un poco. Le agradaba la idea de ver a Eren bien protegido. Se acostaron y Levi cayó de inmediato.

-Mío-

Durmieron por unas cuantas horas hasta que Levi sintió algo mojado cerca de él.

— ¡Oh, no puede ser verdad!—dijo Levi.

Se le había olvidado cambiarle el pañal a Eren antes de dormir. Gruño mientras encendía una vela para buscar uno de esos inútiles pañales. Tomó uno y regresó con Eren. Él se había despertado por el movimiento tan brusco que Levi hizo al levantarse.

El susodicho puso la vela en una mesita y el pañal nuevo a lado de Eren. Le quitó el pañal mojado y, justamente cuando le iba a poner el nuevo, Eren decidió "bendecirlo".

Levi se quedo quieto en su lugar, mirando al niño con enojo.

— ¿Acabaste?—le preguntó a Eren una vez que dejo de sentir que lo "bañaban". Continuó y le colocó el nuevo pedazo de tela.

Acercó su rostro al de Eren.

—Si vuelves a orinarte en mi otra vez, te aseguró que cuando crezcas, me las pagarás. —Le amenazó.

Eren, como si fuera un tipo de respuesta, abrió sus ojos por primera vez. Eran de un bonito color verde azulado y el chico se les quedo viendo como si fueran dos espejos de su alma. Y ahí, en esa mirada, parecía que Eren retaba a Levi ante su intimidación.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, como si estuviera complacido cuando Levi le sonrió.

—Maldito mocoso—le dijo, aun sonriendo.

Eren le estaba afectando demasiado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Conozco bien cómo se debe de cuidar a un bebé (tengo un hermanito de dos años). Pero, siendo Levi un hombre (como yo), debe de ser dificíl para él. Yo batallé bastante para cambiar pañales, al principio se los ponía al revés y mi madre me regañaba.  
Que bueno que ya no se utilizan los pañales de tela, me salvé de eso.

Y diganme, ¿les gustó? ¿Exagere con las reacciones de Levi? Acepto reviews y críticas constructivas.

Muchas gracias por leer. Nos leemos la próxima semana.

Atte.: Roku.


End file.
